White and Black
by ChallengeList
Summary: He had finally caught up to her. After all these years of running, they were finally together once more. And it wasn't the happy type of gathering. Zero X Yuki. Kaname X Yuki. One-shot.


**This is my try at angst, and this time I gave myself a time limit of 15 minutes. So it's probably really rushed but it's just to stimulate myself. Um, not a happy ending so if you're looking for a happier story, you probably don't want to read this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, I'm just borrowing the characters.**

Red. All around him. Everything was stained with it. He hated it. Its texture. Its colour. Everything about it. He hated it so much. Hated it more and more as he watched the one girl he had ever loved fall victim to the grips of the death reaper, from losing it. He wished he could stop it, but it was a lost case. He knew that more than anyone. After all, he was the one with the death reaper's weapon in his hand. He wished she had tried harder. He had hoped to never find her. To never get close enough to hurt her. He wished she had kept running after he had shot down her lover. He had wished with all his heart that she wouldn't stop. But she did. She stopped, she waited for him. Her eyes empty. Sadness enveloped her. He hated the way she stared at him as he entered the room.

The empty, soft, gentle forgiveness that was present in her eyes as he silently opened the door. His Bloody Rose at the ready. At that point, he knew he was too far in to get out. He knew she could never kill him. He cursed himself then. He was tempted to embrace her. But he knew it was an abomination to society. The thing in front of him. She wasn't his friend anymore. They were sworn enemies. Nothing connected them anymore. Her purity had been tainted, forever stained. And as he stood there, his heart pounding in his ears, he lifted his gun. Everything around them dribbling away. They were 16 again. Innocent and carefree. Not a care in the world. What had happened?

With a small bitter smile he remembered what had happened. Kaname Kuran had happened. How he hated the name from the very bottom of his heart. The pureblood had ruined everything. Nothing was the same anymore. Gripping the Bloody Rose with two hands, it seemed to gain weight on his arms. Sapping his energy away from him. Quickly now. Steady. One shot does it. Calm.

Thoughts swirled through his mind as he felt his hands begin to shake. The future contained only one of them. One could not be alive, while the other was too. One had to die. It was written in their destinies since their birth. Vampires. Hunters. Ying. Yang. White. Black. Were the Hunters really the evil ones? After all, it was a dog eat dog world. Thoughts became hazy as sweat dribbled down his forehead. How long had they been like this? Him standing in front of her? When would he choose to end it? With warning? Or without?

Swallowing, Zero gripped his gun with sweat-covered hands. Steady boy. His fingers on the trigger. Hot tears poured from his eyes as he fought his emotions. Pain attacked his heart. Did his body know what it was about to lose? Gritting his teeth, Zero felt more tears fall from his hard eyes. He was gripping his gun with such force blood began to dribble from bruised palms.

Closing her eyes, Yuki knew that Zero couldn't do it. She knew that it was the end. Kaname. Her dear brother was dead. The love of her life was dead. And the man in front of her was the reason. But she knew she could never bring herself to ever hate him. He who came to her, when everyone else was killed in his life. He who had helped her throughout her life. Grown up with her. Saw her ups and downs and accepted them. Who had lived with such a painful secret. Protecting her from her worries. She knew the outcome of this duel already. There was no way two living beings would escape from this room tonight. For tonight. It would all end.

_Zero, please, live on without me. I forgive you, and I love you._ Yuki thought, as her eyes closed one last time, tears bursting forward.

Gathering all of her energy, which had been sapped from all the years of running, Yuki opened her eyes. Jumping from her seat with amazing speed, she unleashed her fangs and lunged at Zero's blood, which was dribbling from his hand. There was a bang and then. Silence.

Drip, drip, drip. Zero had his eyes closed. He had been transported back in time, he was underneath a table again. Watching the scary vampire kill his family. Blood was being split. Sprayed across the walls. Red. Everything was being dyed red. His parents' blood. And he was just watching. Suddenly feeling an eerie silence, as he was pulled back into harsh reality, his gun smoking from the bullet that it had just fired. Zero opened his eyes. No. It wasn't a table he was hiding underneath. It was a body. The body of his lover. Yuki.

Wake up Yuki. Stop pretending. Zero felt tears pour from his eyes again. What had he done? It was so quick. Yuki had jumped out at him, and he had acted on instinct. She knew he could not stop himself if she began to act like a blood crazed level E vampire. She had practically given herself a death sentence to save him. He didn't deserve her forgiveness. Why? Why was she so forgiving? Zero hugged the body that was shrouded over his own body. Feeling its last minutes of warmth, before it became a cold lifeless corpse, which would ultimately become dust.

He felt the thick feeling of her blood on his skin. He had caused this. He didn't deserve to live. She who had never fed on a human before. He who had fed on her as he was descending to become a level E, when she was in her human form. Pure and without memories. He was the sinner. She was the saviour. What had he done? Guilt washed over him as he wept over her lifeless body. Crying in agony, Zero screamed a thousand years of hurt.

Everything was empty. He couldn't hear anything anymore. He could only feel the body that he was holding. He couldn't see anything but red. Zero reached into his coat, and pulled out a knife. He had finished what he lived for. His mission was complete. What more was left for him to live for? Nothing.

One dead body was found, a knife wound in his heart. Surrounding the cold dead corpse, was dust. Just plain dust. The dust was swept away and thrown out, while the corpse was given a burial. A quiet burial. Only two people were present at the burial. And then, it was forgotten.

Ying and Yang. White and Black. Yuki and Zero.

**Yeah, done. Finished. Short sentences yes I know, those are to add… feeling? Whatever, I just felt like letting some of my TEENAGE ANGST out. Haha! Well hope you enjoyed my little piece of crappy sob story. Ponder about it, do whatever.**

**Please Review, and please don't flame. The story's meant to be sad and flames will ruin the mood. Haha **


End file.
